Titans Targeted!
Titans Targeted! is a Tier 9 Alert in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract released in July 2018. Access to Titans Targeted! requires a Combat Rating of 230 and has a suggested CR of 235. It rewards Titans Cred and Marks of Victory. Access to Teen Titans: The Judas Contract is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story Most of the Titans are not responding to comms, so Cyborg is requesting backup inside Titans Tower. Inhabitants Map Walkthrough Your team along with Cyborg will traverse the tower to the security wing to find the other Titans. You first encounter Mammoth, the first boss of the alert. He will sometimes get angry and his attack will be buffed. Though he will cool off shortly after and go back to normal. After defeating him, you proceed through the tower. On the way, you battle mobs of hacked titan robots and mechs. When you get to the security cameras, Cyborg looks through them and sees that most of the Titans are down. Deathstroke appears on the cameras and Cyborg says that they should track down Nightwing. You find him in the kitchen, where he is fighting Deathstroke. After Deathstroke defeats Nightwing, you fight him as he is the Second Subboss. After you reduce his heatlh, he retreats and you must go after him. Nightwing says he'll catch up with you later. At the end of the alert, Gizmo and Psimon do a surprise attack and try to hack Cyborg, For heroes, he becomes Hacked Cyborg and can't control himself. For Villains, he finds out that their alliance was a trick all along and fights the player group. After you defeat him, Deathstroke gasses the room and kidnaps Cyborg. His Ex-wife, Adeline Kane and her son, Jericho appears and decides to help the players recover the Titans. They have been taken to the H.I.V.E.'s Mountain base, and the players must go there for Upcoming Raid, Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn. Rewards *CR 230-262: Marks of Victory, Titans Creds, Loot Items *CR >262: Titans Creds, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract: Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Family Honor (Briefings) *Terra Incognito (Investigations) *The World According to Gar (Investigations) *Titans Among Us (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Bombs, Ahoy!: During a single run of the Titans Targeted! (Normal) Alert, disable 32 of the bombs Deathstroke left in Titans Tower without allowing any of them to explode. (50 Points) *Cool Off!: During the Titans Targeted! (Event or Normal) Alert, defeat Mammoth only after cooling him off 3 times during a single attempt of the fight. (10 Points) *Drone On: During the Titans Targeted! (Normal) Alert, defeat Cyborg without allowing any of the charged Titan Drones from self-destructing during a single attempt of the fight. (25 Points) *Hack Back Hacker: Over the course of multiple runs of the Titans Targeted! (Event or Normal) Alert, hack back 77 of the Hacked Titan Mechs. (25 Points) *Slow Burn: During the Titans Targeted! (Normal) Alert, defeat Cyborg only after disabling the consoles in the fight at least 7 times during a single attempt of the fight (25 Points) *Tough lt Out: During the Titans Targeted! (Normal) Alert, defeat Cyborg without disabling any of the consoles during a single attempt of the fight. (10 Points) Trivia *The white envelope seen on the floor near Beast Boy's unconscious body is an allusion to how Deathstroke captured him in Tales of the Teen Titans #43 (June, 1984) by tricking him into responding to some fan mail and drugging the envelope glue used to stick the envelope closed. Gallery Titans Targeted (1).jpg Titans Targeted (16).jpg Titans Targeted (14).jpg Titans Targeted (18).jpg Titans Targeted (4).jpg Titans Targeted (5).jpg Titans Targeted (17).jpg Titans Targeted (7).jpg Titans Targeted (19).jpg Titans Targeted (8).jpg Titans Targeted (20).jpg Titans Targeted (9).jpg Titans Targeted (10).jpg Titans Targeted (13).jpg Titans Targeted (15).jpg Titans Targeted (12).jpg Category:Alerts Category:4 Players